wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wenus w futrze/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze Nareszcie zdecydowałem się wyrwać spod panowania tej kobiety bez serca, która za niewolnicze uwielbienie płaciła mi okrutnymi mękami, a za wszystko, co od niej wycierpiałem, chciała mnie w końcu zdradzić. Pakuję więc swoje drobiazgi w węzełek i piszę do niej: „Łaskawa Pani! Kochałem Panią, jak człowiek pozbawiony rozumu; oddałem się Jej tak, jak nigdy dotąd żaden mężczyzna kobiecie. Pani jednak nadużywała moich najświętszych uczuć i uważała mnie zuchwale za jakąś marną zabawkę. Jak długo byłaś, Pani, okrutna i nielitościwa — mogłem Cię jeszcze kochać. Teraz jednak zamierzasz być tylko pospolita, ordynarna. Nie będę dłużej niewolnikiem, który pozwalałby Ci się, Pani, prześladować i smagać batem. Sama uczyniłaś mnie wolnym. Dziś opuszczam kobietę, do której czuję tylko nienawiść i pogardę Seweryn” List ten oddaję Murzynce, następnie uciekam jak mogę najszybciej. Bez tchu dobiegam do stacji. Nagle uczuwam w sercu gwałtowne ukłucie... zatrzymuję się... zaczynam płakać. O! to dziwne... chcę uciekać i nie mogę. Powracam... dokąd? Do niej, którą ciągle czczę i uwielbiam. Namyślam się. Nie mogę przecież wracać. Nie śmiem. Jakże jednak wyjadę z Florencji? Przypominam sobie, że nie mam pieniędzy, jestem bez grosza. Pójdę więc pieszo, jak po prośbie, bo rzeczywiście lepiej jest żebrać, niż jeść chleb kurtyzany. Lecz przecież nie mogę się oddalić. Ona ma moje słowo, moje słowo honoru! Muszę powrócić. Może mnie zwolni. Uszedłszy szybko kilka kroków, stanąłem znowu. Ona ma moje słowo honoru, moją przysięgę, że pozostanę jej niewolnikiem, jak długo ona zechce, jak długo ona sama nie obdarzy mnie wolnością; mogę się jednak zabić. Idę parkiem nad rzeką Arno, jestem już całkiem na dole, gdzie żółtawa woda, pluskając monotonnie, kąpie parę samotnych wierzb... Siadam i zamykam mój rachunek istnienia — przypominam sobie całe moje minione życie i czuję, jakie ono było nędzne. Nieco chwil miłych, nieskończenie więcej obojętnych i wiele, wiele bólu, cierpień, niepokoju, rozczarowań, zawiedzionych nadziei, zmartwień, trosk i smutków. Pomyślałem o mojej matce, którą tak bardzo kochałem i widziałem złożoną okropną chorobą, wspomniałem o moim bracie, który żądny rozkoszy i szczęścia umarł w kwiecie swej młodości, nim jeszcze jego usta mogły dotkąć czary życia. Pomyślałem o mojej zmarłej niańce, o towarzyszach zabaw dziecięcych, o przyjaciołach, którzy razem ze mną pracowali i uczyli się, o tych wszystkich, których przykryła zimna, martwa, obojętna ziemia... Wszystko proch i w proch się obraca. Zaśmiałem się gorzko i zbliżyłem do wody. Chcę rzucić się w toń, jednak zatrzymują mnie gałęzie wierzby zwisające nad żółtymi falami. I nagle widzę przed sobą kobietę, która uczyniła mnie tak bardzo nieszczęśliwym. Jej postać, prześwietlona promieniami słońca, unosi się nad zwierciadłem wody. Wydaje mi się przezroczysta, tylko głowa i kark otoczone są czerwonymi płomieniami. Zwraca swe oblicze ku mnie i uśmiecha się. I znowu drżę ze wstydu i gorączki. Murzynka oddała mój list i mogę oczekiwać wyroku śmierci z ust bezlitosnej, okrutnej kobiety. Lecz to ona musi mnie zabić! Sam nie odważę się na to, a przecież już dłużej żyć nie chcę! Kiedy wracam i błądzę około domu, ona stoi na werandzie, oparta o balustradę; jej oblicze z zielonymi, błyszczącymi oczyma jest oświetlone pełnym blaskiem słonecznym. — Ty żyjesz? — pyta nie poruszając się wcale. Stoję w milczeniu, ze spuszczoną na piersi głową. — Oddaj mi mój rewolwer — mówi dalej — tobie i tak na nic się nie przyda. Nie masz dość odwagi, by odebrać sobie życie. — Nie mam — odparłem trzęsąc się z zimna. Zmierzyła mnie dumnym, szyderczym spojrzeniem. — Zgubiłeś go zapewne w Arno? — wzruszyła lekceważąco ramionami. — Niech i tak będzie. Tylko dlaczego nie odszedłeś? Mamrotałem coś, czego ani ona, ani nawet ja sam zrozumieć nie mogłem. — Ach, nie masz pieniędzy, tak? — zawołała i rzuciła mi z niewypowiedzianą pogardą swą portmonetkę. Nie podniosłem jej. Milczeliśmy oboje przez dłuższą chwilę. — Nie chcesz więc odejść? — Nie mogę... Wanda urządza sobie przejażdżki po parku, bywa w teatrze, oczywiście beze mnie, przyjmuje gości. Usługuje jej Murzynka. Nikt nie pyta o mnie. Błąkam się ustawicznie po ogrodzie, jak zwierzę, które straciło swego pana. Leżąc w cieniu krzewów widzę parę wróbli, walczących o nasionko. Wtem szeleści kobieca szata. Zbliża się Wanda. Ubrana w ciemną, jedwabną suknię, zapiętą skromnie aż po samą szyję. Obok niej idzie Grek. Prowadzą bardzo ożywioną rozmowę, lecz ja nie mogę zrozumieć ani słowa. Teraz on wywija swym batem w powietrzu i tupie nogą tak silnie, że aż żwir alejki rozpryskuje się dookoła. Wanda wzdryga się. Czyżby się bała, żeby jej nie uderzył? Zaszli więc aż tak daleko? On odchodzi. Wanda woła go, lecz on nie słyszy, bo słyszeć jej nie chce. Wanda kiwa smutnie głową i siada na najbliższej kamiennej ławce. Siedzi długo, zatopiona zupełnie w swych myślach. Przyglądam się jej z pewną złośliwą radością, wreszcie zrywam się gwałtownie i staję w postawie szyderczej przed nią. Ona podnosi się, drży na całym ciele. — Przychodzę pani pogratulować szczęścia — mówię kłaniając się — widzę, łaskawa pani, że znalazłaś swego pana. — Tak, dzięki Bogu! — krzyczy. — Nie nowego niewolnika, których mam już dosyć; znalazłam pana, kobieta potrzebuje pana i modli się do niego! — Wando, więc ty się do niego modlisz? Do tego ordynarnego człowieka? — Kocham go tak, jak nie kochałam jeszcze nikogo. — Wando! — zacisnąłem pięści, lecz znowu zaczęły mnie dławić łzy, a namiętność odurzyła mnie aż do utraty zmysłów. — Dobrze, więc wybierz go, weź za swego męża, on powinien być twym panem. Ja jednak chcę pozostać twoim niewolnikiem, przez całe życie. — Ty chcesz być moim niewolnikiem, nawet potem? — mówiła. — To byłoby doskonałe, lecz sądzę, że on czegoś podobnego nie zechce znosić. — On? — Tak, on już jest zazdrosny o ciebie — zawołała — on o ciebie! Domagał się ode mnie, abym cię natychmiast oddaliła, kiedy mu powiedziałam, kim jesteś. — Powiedziałaś mu?... — powtórzyłem struchlały. — Wszystko — odparła. — Opowiedziałam mu całą naszą historię, opowiedziałam o wszystkich twoich poświęceniach dla mnie, wszystko, lecz on, zamiast się śmiać — rozgniewał się. — Groził nawet, że cię uderzy? Wanda, spuściwszy oczy w dół, milczała. — O tak — mówiłem z szyderczym wyrzutem — ty się go boisz! — Rzuciłem się do jej nóg i wzruszony wiłem się koło jej kolan. — Ja nie żądam niczego od ciebie, niczego, pragnę tylko być zawsze blisko ciebie, chcę być twym niewolnikiem, twym psem! — Nudzisz mnie — rzekła Wanda apatycznie. Zerwałem się. Wszystko burzyło się we mnie. — Teraz już nie jesteś okrutna, lecz pospolita! — powiedziałem, akcentując silnie każde słowo. — Napisałeś o tym obszernie w liście — odparła Wanda wzruszając dumnie ramionami. — Mężczyzna myślący nie powtarza się nigdy. — Czegóż ty się ode mnie spodziewasz? — przerwałem — jak to nazywasz? — Mogłabym cię wychłostać — odparła pogardliwie — lecz tym razem wolę odpowiedzieć ci słowami, zamiast uderzeniami bata. Nie masz żadnego powodu, aby mnie oskarżać, bo czyż nie obchodziłam się zawsze z tobą uczciwie? Czy mało razy przestrzegałam cię? Czy nie kochałam cię serdecznie, nawet namiętnie i czy ukrywałam przed tobą tę tajemnicę, że oddawać się mnie i poniżać przede mną, to rzecz bardzo niebezpieczna, gdyż ja paraliżuję wolę mężczyzny? Ty jednak chciałeś być moją zabawką, moim niewolnikiem! Znajdujesz bowiem największą rozkosz wtedy, gdy czujesz na swym ciele stopę lub bat kobiety okrutnej, zuchwałej. Czego więc chciałbyś teraz? Prawda, we mnie drzemały złe skłonności, lecz to ty pierwszy je rozbudziłeś; jeżeli teraz sprawia mi przyjemność, gdy ciebie męczę i katuję, to jest to twoja wina. Ty bowiem uczyniłeś mnie taką, jaką dziś jestem i popełniasz niedorzeczność, oskarżając mnie. — O tak, zawiniłem — odrzekłem — ale czy grzech swój mało odpokutowałem? Teraz skończ jednak tę straszliwą zabawę. — Tego też właśnie pragnę — odparła, obrzucając mnie druzgocącym spojrzeniem. — Wando! — zawołałem porywczo — nie doprowadzaj mnie do ostateczności, wszak widzisz, że jestem znowu mężczyzną. — Słomiany ogień — odparła — który świeci przez moment i jak szybko powstał, tak prędko gaśnie. Myślisz, że mnie nastraszysz, a wydajesz mi się tylko śmieszny. Gdybyś był mężczyzną takim, za jakiego cię z początku uważałam — poważnym, myślącym, energicznym — byłabym cię wiernie kochała i z pewnością zostałabym twoją żoną. Kobieta pragnie mężczyzny, którego wyższość może podziwiać. Takiego zaś jak ty, co zniża swój kark, by ona na nim postawiła stopę, uważa co najwyżej za zabawkę, którą odrzuca od siebie z chwilą, gdy ją zaczyna nudzić. — Spróbuj tylko mnie odrzucić — powiedziałem szyderczo — poznasz, że i zabawka może być bardzo niebezpieczna. — Nie prowokuj mnie — zawołała i w tej chwili oczy jej zapałały dziwnym ogniem, a policzki zaczerwieniły się. — Jeżeli ja cię nie mogę posiadać — ciągnąłem przytłumionym głosem — to nie śmie cię posiąść żaden inny mężczyzna. — Z jakiej teatralnej sztuki jest to zdanie? — szydziła, zupełnie blada z gniewu. — Nie wyzywaj mnie do walki — ciągnęła dalej — nie jestem okrutna, lecz sama nie wiem, do czego jeszcze mogę się posunąć. — Cóż możesz mi uczynić gorszego nad to, że uczynisz tamtego swoim kochankiem, swoim mężem? — odpowiedziałem gorączkując się coraz bardziej. — Mogę cię zrobić jego niewolnikiem — odparła szybko — jesteś przecież w moich rękach. Czyż nie mam takiej umowy? Lecz dla ciebie będzie to zapewne tylko rozkoszą, gdy każę cię związać i powiem do niego: „Rób teraz z nim wszystko, co chcesz”. — Kobieto, ty oszalałaś! — krzyknąłem. — Jestem bardzo rozsądna — powiedziała cicho — ostrzegam cię po raz ostatni. Nie opieraj mi się teraz, gdy zaszłam już tak daleko, bo łatwo mogę posunąć się jeszcze dalej. Czuję do ciebie pewien rodzaj nienawiści i gdybym cię widziała wijącego się z bólu pod śmiertelnymi razami jego bata, byłoby to dla mnie prawdziwą rozkoszą. Lecz jeszcze dotąd hamuję sama siebie, jeszcze... Będąc znacznie silniejszy, chwyciłem ją w przegubie ręki i szarpnąłem do ziemi tak, że uklękła przede mną na kolana. — Sewerynie! — zawołała, a na jej obliczu odmalowała się wściekłość i przerażenie. — Zabiję cię, jeżeli zostaniesz jego żoną — groziłem, a z mojej piersi wydobywał się głos ochrypły i głuchy. — Ty jesteś moja, nie opuszczę cię, bo kocham cię zanadto — to mówiąc, objąłem ją, przycisnąłem do siebie, a prawą ręką chwyciłem mimowolnie rewolwer umieszczony za pasem. Wanda spojrzała na mnie spokojnie. — Tak, podobasz mi się — rzekła poważnie. — Teraz jesteś mężczyzną i w tej chwili czuję, że cię jeszcze kocham. — Wando! — nie posiadałem się z radości, łzy przesłaniały mi oczy, pochyliłem się nad nią i okrywałem jej pełne wdzięku oblicze gorącymi pocałunkami. A ona wybuchnęła nagle głośnym, wesołym śmiechem i zawołała: — Masz dosyć swego ideału, jesteś zadowolony ze mnie? — Co? — jąkałem — czy to znowu twoi żart? — O nie — mówiła dalej pogodnie — to prawda, że kocham ciebie, tylko ciebie jednego, a ty... ty mały, poczciwy głuptasku nie zauważyłeś, że to wszystko było igraszką i zabawą. O, jakąż przykrością było dla mnie bić ciebie batem wtedy właśnie, kiedy najchętniej ujęłabym twą głowę i obsypała ją pocałunkami... Lecz teraz dosyć już tego, nieprawdaż? Wykonałam swą rolę najlepiej, jak umiałam. A teraz? Będziesz chyba zadowolony z posiadania małej, dobrej, rozsądnej i cokolwiek pięknej kobietki, prawda? Spróbujmy żyć prawdziwie rozsądnie. — Ty będziesz moja? — zawołałem w błogim rozmarzeniu. — O tak, będę twoją żoną, kochany, drogi mężu — szeptała Wanda, całując moje ręce. Przycisnąłem ją do swej piersi. — Tak, tak, od tej chwili nie będziesz już więcej Grzegorzem, niewolnikiem. Teraz jesteś znowu moim kochanym Sewerynem, moim mężem. — A on? Nie kochasz go? — zapytałem wzruszony. — Jakże mogłeś nawet przypuszczać, że kocham takiego ordynarnego człowieka? Byłeś zupełnie zaślepiony, ja jednak tęskniłam za tobą. — Przez ciebie byłbym sobie prawie życie odebrał. — Naprawdę? — zawołała. — Ach! Drżę na samo wspomnienie o tym, że byłeś już gotów do fatalnego skoku w fale Arno! — Uratowałaś mnie — odparłem czule — twoja postać bowiem unosiła się z uśmiechem nad falami i ten uśmiech zawrócił mnie ku życiu. Doznaję osobliwego uczucia, gdy trzymam ją teraz w swych ramionach, a ona spoczywa cicho na mojej piersi i pozwalając mi całować swe cudne oblicze, uśmiecha się; wydaje mi się, jakobym zbudził się z gorączkowej maligny lub był rozbitkiem, który po długiej walce z bezlitosnym morskim żywiołem wydostał się szczęśliwie na ląd.